Adam Faulkner (S4-S1)
Adam Faulkner has appeared in Saw Halloween Horror RPG Series 4, Season 1. |- | |} * Special Note: The events of the seven Saw films, as well as the Saw video games and sections of the Saw: Rebirth comic, are canon in this RPG. The Reborn Trilogy that crosses over Friday The 13th and Saw is also canon in this continuity, with some creative liberties being taken with that series as well for creative purposes for this RPG. Some creative liberties have also been taken for storytelling purposes and to fill in some gaps with the Saw films. It is very strongly advised that you see all seven Saw films before reading this wiki if you haven't, since this wiki contains major spoilers for all of the films. Proceed at your own risk. Adam Faulkner is a main character from the Saw film series, and is controlled by Dylan. Character History "My name is Very Fucking Confused! What's your name? What's going on here?" - Adam Faulkner Zepp Hindle skeleton Xavier skeleton Adam skeleton Zepp Hindle Micheal Emerson is Zepp Hindle Micheal Emerson is Zepp Hindle Skeleton Zepp Hindle Earlier Life Adam was born on May 5th, 1980 in Los Angeles, California to James Faulkner and his wife Leah Stanheight-Faulkner. As a child, he was rather timid and shy (a stark contrast to his twin brother Benjamin's outgoing and somewhat abrasive demeanor). He didn't have many friends, other than a young loud-mouth named Scott Tibbs (who at some point stabbed him with a rusty nail). Adam had a close bond with his younger sister, Brooklyn, who was very similar to him in many ways, including the love for photography. Sometime when he became an independent adult, he appeared to have parted ways with his family (including his brother and sister- ) and pursued a career as a photographer. He found work for various magazine publications and other businesses in the Los Angeles area, taking random photographs for them and making his living doing so. He was usually inept at keeping steady jobs however, due to his rather nosy and lazy personality, which got him fired from many jobs. Meeting Amanda young In early 2004, while hanging around the rock club scene, he met Kendell Makana, a beautiful young musician, lead singer and guitarist of Social Alienation, at Club Static, where he'd been taking some pictures for an underground rock magazine. Adam was instantly taken by Kendell, and soon began spending any time he wasn't working with her. They soon became an official couple not long after, and she moved into his apartment with him. They started to learn more about each other, and while some of their personality traits came into conflict with one another, they were deeply, deeply in love. The Break Up In mid-2005, Adam and Amanda young selationship began to start falling apart. He had a bit of an anger problem, and Amanda young on nagging him for it. She had finally decided that they needed time apart, and she broke up with him. This break up left a hole in his heart that never had the time to heal. From this moment on, Adam's life would continue to spiral in the coming months. Paid To Spy In the early Summer months of 2005, Adam was approached and hired by a detective for the Los Angeles Police Department, David Tapp. Tapp had been discharged from the police force following an unauthorized raid on a hideout of the Jigsaw Killer, a sadistic serial killer who had been terrorizing the Los Angeles area with his MO of torture traps with the intent of helping his victims to cherish their lives. Adam was hired by Tapp (using the alias of "Bob") to spy on Dr. Lawrence Gordon, a wealthy neurosurgeon who had a successful career at the Angel Of Mercy Hospital. Tapp strongly believed that Dr. Gordon was the Jigsaw Killer due a penlight belonging to the doctor that was found at one of the Jigsaw murder scenes. Adam was paid upfront by Tapp for a salary of two-hundred dollars for every errand he ran for the obsessive detective, following Dr. Gordon everywhere he went and snapping many photographs of him. Adam didn't see anything suspicious about Dr. Gordon, but Tapp was somehow convinced of the doctor's involvement. Adam continued to serve Tapp by taking as many photographs as he could of Gordon, continuing this into the following October. Fateful Night On the night of October 29th, 2005, Adam went out to take more photographs for Tapp of Dr. Gordon, after finding out the doctor was headed for a seedy hotel in Downtown Los Angeles when he did deeper spying into the doctor's private and working life. As he was about to head out, Adam met an attractive and somewhat shy young woman (who bore the most striking resemblance to Kendell) along the way, taking her photograph and also handing her a flyer promoting his friend's band, the Wrath of the Gods. After making funny remarks to two residents at his apartment complex who were passing by, Adam went to the motel and took a few photographs of Gordon, secretly as usual. Afterwards before he returned to his apartment complex located at 28452 Las Pinatas Drive. After Adam returned to his apartment, he went to his own personal darkroom to develop his photographs when he fell asleep from exhaustion from being out all night earlier. Adam later awoke to find all of the power out. Using his camera's flash, he navigated his way around his apartment, only to be startled by a sinister cackling laugh in his living room, which belonged to a creepy puppet he had never seen before. Adam used his baseball bat to beat the puppet and he immediately suspected an intruder, after hearing more movement from his closet. Sure enough, there was an intruder, wearing a pig mask with a red robe, jumping him and knocking him out. "Are you going to watch yourself die today, Adam? Or do something about it?" Adam awoke sometime later to find himself shackled by his ankle to a pipe inside a disgusting and grimy industrial bathroom at an undisclosed location, with Dr. Gordon who was shackled in the opposite section of the bathroom, near the door. What was most alarming though was the corpse in the center of the bathroom between both of them, the corpse apparently a suicide victim who blew his head out, laying in a thick puddle of blood. Naturally, Adam was terrified and disturbed at the grisly sight and the situation in question, and he was puzzled as to why Dr. Gordon was in here with him as well. Dr. Gordon was the more calm and rational one of the two, trying to figure out how and why he and Adam were in here. After searching around a bit, the two men discovered envelopes inside their pockets, both with micro-cassette tapes marked "Play Me" and Dr. Gordon also had a key and a .357 Magnum bullet. The key didn't appear to work on either of the locks securing their manacles in place. It was then that Dr. Gordon took notice to a tape player with the corpse, and from there they could listen to their tapes. Adam, using his button-down shirt and a chain-plug from the bathtub he awoke in, managed to get the tape from the corpse and he played the tape he had. On it, he learned he was a pawn for a much bigger game for Dr. Gordon, in an attempt to make Dr. Gordon cherish his life more, as was learned on Dr. Gordon's own tape. Gordon was supposed to kill Adam by the time it was six o'clock on the clock inside the bathroom, and if Gordon failed to do so by then, his family would die and Gordon would be left inside the bathroom to rot. Using a faint clue heard at the end of Dr. Gordon's tape, Adam located a pair of pistol-grip hacksaws inside the toilet tank near him inside a black garbage bag, among other items. Using the hacksaws to try to saw through the chains, Adam broke his hacksaw and threw it aside in frustration. Dr. Gordon then made a chilling realization that the hacksaws were meant for them to saw off their feet, not the chains. It was then that Dr. Gordon realized this was the work of the Jigsaw Killer. Adam, putting up an act so Dr. Gordon wouldn't suspect him after spending so much time photographing him, got to know the doctor a bit better as well as more details and facts of the case. "It's a two-way mirror..." Adam, suspecting Dr. Gordon knew more than he was letting on and perhaps believing Tapp's speculation, demanded to know more from the doctor, going as far as to threaten to cut him with a broken piece of a mirror that he broke by mistake after tossing aside his broken hacksaw. Adam then saw that the glass was translucent from the opposite side, and realized the mirror was a two-way. Using some nearby debris, he smashed the mirror to pieces, revealing a hidden camera watching both him and Dr. Gordon. Adam and Dr. Gordon got to know each other more personally throughout their ordeal, with Dr. Gordon remembering the last time he saw his daughter. After Gordon tossed Adam his wallet to show him a picture of his family, Adam discovered a most disturbing discovery: a photograph of Alison and Diana Gordon, bound and gagged, with a message written on the back with a clue. Adam tossed Dr. Gordon the envelope back, while concealing the picture and claiming it wasn't there. More time elapsed between the two, with time running out and two not finding alternative methods to escaping their predicament without injury or death. Adam suggested to turn off the lights, to Gordon's astonishment, but Adam insisted on it, following the clue he was given on the picture. Sure enough, after Dr. Gordon shut the lights off from his end, a glow in the dark "X" was revealed next to him. The Truth Hurts Using his hacksaw, Dr. Gordon broke apart the "X" covered wall and discovered a metal box. After Adam tossed him the key from his envelope to unlock the box, a cell phone was discovered inside along with two cigarettes, a lighter and a clue card. Adam, needing a smoke break, demanded to have one of the cigarettes, when Dr. Gordon attempted to call for help. The phone was then discovered to only receive calls, not make them. It was then that Dr. Gordon remembered how he got here, and began to suspect how Adam knew to turn the lights off. Adam claimed it was only instinct, but Gordon didn't believe him. Not wanting to lie but also feeling bad for having to tell him, Adam tossed Dr. Gordon the photograph of the captive Alison and Diana. Dr. Gordon was obviously distraught and sick with worry over their possible impending predicament if they didn't act sooner. Devising a solution, Dr. Gordon shut off the lights inside the bathroom so the person watching them through the camera couldn't know of their plan. The plan was for Dr. Gordon to douse one of the cigarettes in the puddle of poisoned blood in the center of the room, and then hand the other cigarette to Adam after turning the light back on, Adam smoking the unpoisoned cigarette after the camera caught Dr. Gordon poisoning the other one earlier before turning the lights off. The plan failed, as Adam was later suddenly shocked with a surge of electricity in his manacle. Adam, after a brief shouting match with Dr. Gordon, began to remember more clearly how he wound up here, remembering his experience in his apartment before he was jumped by a figure in a pig mask. Shortly after Adam's recollection, Dr. Gordon received a call from Alison and Diana on the cell phone. On it, he was told not to believe Adam's lies. After the call, Dr. Gordon confronted Adam about what he really knew. Adam eventually revealed all: taking photographs of him after being paid upfront by Detective Tapp, having spied on him for the past five months and also confronting Dr. Gordon about his unfaithfulness to his wife. Adam even showed Dr. Gordon the many photographs he took of him, which had been the other items inside the black garbage bag from earlier. After the revelation, Adam noticed something odd in one of the photographs, seeing a man he didn't recognize in one of them. He handed it to Dr. Gordon, who recognized the man in the picture as Zep Hindle, an orderly at his hospital. Adam and Dr. Gordon now knew who Jigsaw was. "We're out of time." After learning Zep p Hindle Micheal Emerson was behind their game, Adam realized that their time to find non-lethal methods to escape from their predicament had run out. Dr. Gordon then received a call on his phone and immediately roared at Zep at the end of the phone line, only to hear from Alison. Adam couldn't make out much, other than hearing gunshots and the sound of a fight, causing Dr. Gordon to break down. Dr. Gordon lost the phone from his grip in a fit of anger and desperation, and after futilely trying to get the phone back to receive the next call and break loose, he resorted to the last resort: sawing off his foot. Cuting in Movie Adam watched in bathroom horror as Dr. Gordon painfully sawed his foot off, despite Adam trying to screaming him from doing so. After Dr. Gordon finished sawing his foot off, he painfully crawled over to the corpse in the center of the bathroom, prying the .357 Magnum revolver the corpse had on it. Adam realized with horror what Dr. Gordon was about to do, having had a bullet for the weapon earlier. Adam begged for Dr. Gordon not to shoot him, but Dr. Gordon was more concerned with saving his family by this point and too desperate. Adam was shot in the shoulder and fell unconscious. He awoke a moment later, in time to beat Zep Hindle to death on the head with a toilet tank lid after the man they suspected was Jigsaw entered the bathroom to finish off Dr. Gordon. Adam, wounded and frightened, was promised by Dr. Gordon that he would come back to get help for Adam. Adam begged for Dr. Gordon not to leave him as he crawled away. After asking if they'd be okay, Dr. Gordon's last words to Adam before leaving were that he wouldn't lie to him. Dr Gordon Game Over Jigsaw In Adam searched Zep Hindle's corpse for the key to unlock his manacle, only for him to find a video tapeplayer instead, much to his surprise; wasn't Zep Jigsaw? He played the tape, when to his shock, he discovered from it thatwas Zepp Hindle Micheal Emerson t a pawn and had his own game to play, and wasn't actually the Jigsaw Killer. Just who was it, then? Adam would get his answer a moment later, when the "corpse" in the room suddenly rose up and the true Jigsaw Killer was revealed, having been under elaborate make-up the entire game. Jigsaw told a completely shocked Adam that the key to unlock his chain was in the bathtub, when Adam remembered that the key had gone down the drain after he first awoke. Adam reached for Zepp Hindle Micheal Emerson to try to shoot Jigsaw, johh butKra but butsaw used his electrical shocker to stop Adam from shooting him. After Adam was dazed for a moment from the shock, Jigsaw shut the lights off and coldly exclaimed "Game Over! In saw 2 ,3 4 ,5 6 7 ,,8 9 Jigsaw " to a screaming Adam as he shut the bathroom door and trapped Adam inside. Adam was numb with shock and fright from the movie experience, and eventually passed out. Sometime later, the following day, the woman he saw before his abduction, was inside the bathroom and awoke him, promising she'd free him, only to suffocate him to death with a strip of plastic bag over his face. Adam Faulkner had died, his corpse decaying to a cosprse likestate over the months and remaining inside the disgusting bathroom, along with the corpse of Zepp Hindle Hindle foot of Dr. Foot Role in Horror RPG Series 4, Season One "Alive" Again Some time in 2010, Adam woke up on a bus in Los Angeles, alive and well. He had no recollection of how he got there, only recalling his final moments in pieces: a bathroom, a woman (Kendell?), and cellophane. He'd gradually regain his memories of his final hours, but that was a problem for later. His first stop upon his return to the world of the living would be a visit to Kendell. He only hoped she would forgive him. Regular Appearance Adam Faulkner stands five feet seven inches tall (despite his ID card listing his height as five feet eleven inches) and weighs one-hundred seventy pounds, with an average body type. He has short brown hair and blue eyes. He usually wears basic street attire. Trademark Gear Adam's trademark gear is his camera equipment, which he uses to take his photographs. He also had his own dark room inside his ramshackled apartment at his former residence at Apartment 65, 28452 Las Pinatas Drive. Category:Photographers Category:Clones Category:Victims of the Jigsaw Killers